This application relates to a containment band for holding a plurality of resistors which are part of a slip ring in a testing system.
Many components must be tested after manufacture. Some components are subject to rotation at speeds that will approximate their rotational speed and use.
Sensors, such as strain gauges, may be mounted to sense stresses and strains in the component, such as during high speed rotation. These signals must be sent to a controller, which may be static.
A so-called slip ring is often utilized to communicate rotating electric transmission systems to a static control. One known type of slip ring includes a resistor bridge associated with a rotating part of the slip ring. This resistor bridge will rotate at high speed along with the rotating component.